A Knight in Shining Armor
by whatyoudotome
Summary: "All of the faking, the pretending - it's all necessary, for him and Kendall, to keep their secret safe. And Logan knows this better than anyone." Slightly fluffy Kogan oneshot.


**So, ~hay~, I actually finished something that I started to write, even though it kind of sucks and isn't that long!  
**

**It takes place sometime during Big Time Dance before Kendall told Jo that they're 'together' (which made me laugh because of course Kendall is not straight, ever) and Logan rode in to ask Camille to be his date or whatever. **

**Technically he's not even wearing shining armor in the episode, but, um, DISREGARD THAT.**

/

Logan isn't ever quite sure how he gets himself into these _situations_. He and, for that matter, the blonde boy pulling him into a _public single bathroom_ - are due onstage in less than thirty minutes to perform in front of a rather large crowd, and at this moment in time, they supposed to be backstage, practicing last-minute synchronized dance moves with James and Carlos.

(Although now that Logan thinks about it, both of them probably aren't backstage practicing either.)

_But_, instead of actually showing up on time for once, his back is being shoved against an ugly tiled wall, and in one moment the tiny room goes completely black and he hears the door click shut behind the two of them; then, in the next, light floods the room again, and Kendall's standing in front of him, one hand still on the light switch.

"Um, Kend-" Logan begins tentatively, but before he can finish his sentence, Kendall's body is pressed to his and Kendall's lips are pressed to his neck, and Logan is suddenly rendered incapable of speech.

Unfortunately for him, he is still very capable of thinking - and as much as he's enjoying himself, he can't help but think that maybe this isn't such a good idea right now. He's bad enough at the whole singing-and-dancing-simultaneously thing even when he_ does_ practice in his every free moment. And this, he realizes, is probably why he's been worse than usual lately - because all of his free moments are being passed in a similar fashion to the one _right now_.

And so he takes a shuddering breath and opens his mouth, but "Kendall. I-I don't-" is as far as he gets before his mouth is abruptly covered by Kendall's. And maybe it's because Kendall just tastes so sweet, or because of the way Kendall's hands are sliding up his shirt, but at that moment Logan quickly decides that maybe, _maybe_ this is okay. Maybe he can lose himself in this, for a few minutes, at least.

It's right then that Kendall breaks away from him, smiling adorably and leaving Logan breathless and confused and wanting. "Wh-what are you, no," Logan stammers, and grabs the front of Kendall's jacket, but Kendall just snickers and bumps his hips against Logan's, bites his lip, leans in so that his face is only centimeters away.

"So," he breathes, and Logan shivers. "Um - Jo's in. Jo loves me. I'm going to, um. Make things official tonight."

"Okay," Logan says, and he means it, because, well, this is good. All of the faking, the pretending - it's all necessary, for him and Kendall, to keep their secret safe. And Logan knows this better than anyone. Still, he can't make the faint feeling of jealousy unsettling his stomach go away, the tingle of unease that keeps him up at night. And it's almost as if Kendall can read his mind, or maybe he can just see the worry in Logan's eyes, because he quickly leans in and kisses Logan fiercely for seconds that feel more like hours.

"You know I only love you, Logie," Kendall whispers against Logan's lips. "Even if I can only show it when we're alone."

Logan kind of feels like his insides are melting.

"And, um...don't forget about Camille," Kendall continues, reaching up and knotting his fingers in Logan's black hair. "You need to...ask her out, Logie. Or she'll start getting suspicious..." He trails off and kisses Logan again, hard. And it occurs to Logan then that Kendall really shouldn't be talking and doing things to him like this at the same time, because despite how intelligent Logan is, Kendall should know by now how bad he is at focusing on multiple things at once.

And right now, he is very, very distracted.

"I don't know how," Logan manages to whine, squirming against Kendall, trying to breathe correctly. He doesn't want to talk, and he definitely doesn't want to talk about Camille. "What-what the hell am I supposed to do? She wants something with _flair_."

He, well, he just wants Kendall.

Kendall contemplates for a moment, rolling his eyes to the ceiling and pursing his lips. After a moment, he says "You can ride me. Into the dance."

Logan is so unprepared for this statement that he doesn't really say anything, let alone ask what the hell Kendall is talking about. Because really, he doesn't give a shit. At the moment, he hates words. He just want to kiss and touch and feel and think and breathe_ Kendall_ and preferably forget about everything else. He thinks that would be nice. But no, Kendall has to concoct a goddamn _plan_.

"You can be...a knight, in shining armor. Right? And I can be your horse." He pauses here thoughtfully, then adds, "well, half your horse - James, I think James can be the other half. There's a costume somewhere, right, I've seen it before, in the dressing room - don't ask me why."

He stops and grins expectantly.

"Er...I don't know," Logan says, his head spinning. "I mean...where did you get this idea. What the fuck, Kendall."

Kendall laughs in reply, and smirks. "You said she wanted flair," he says. "Well, we'll give her flair." He dives in and kisses Logan one more time, slowly and deeply, before he reaches over and unlocks the door. Logan whimpers in protest but Kendall just smirks again - "We're running late, Logie. We should get going, don't you think?" - and then Logan is being pushed out of the bathroom, into the hallway, which is thankfully deserted.

"We have a lot to do," Kendall sing-songs brightly, stepping a few inches away from Logan and starting down the hallway to the dressing room. For Logan, this is hard, because now he knows that the two of them have to go back to acting like the only thing they are is best friends; and Logan knows he isn't the best actor. It's difficult for him, and he catches himself often just staring at Kendall, looking at him a beat longer than he's supposed to, his thoughts beginning to drift away. And now Kendall turns back to face him, smiling widely.

"You ready?" he asks, and Logan nods, although he's not really sure. He's not sure he can be anyone's knight in shining armor, because he needs his own personal knight to come rescue him from himself every day. It's the boy pulling him into an empty dressing room, digging through a box stuffed with costumes, willing to dress up as a horse for him.

_Kendall Knight._

_/_

**_S_o, yes actually, the ending really is kind of lame. And just...lame. **

**But I had a moment in which I thought something along the lines of ~lol Kendall's last name is Knight and Logan is going to be a knight omfg lol~ and I had to do something about it. **

**Hence, this lameness.**

**Anyway, reviews would make me extremely happy. (;**


End file.
